Her Decision
by PeachGRL-15
Summary: Kagome has decided that she no longer wants to travel in bewteen her time and the Fuedal Era, and close the well forever. Will inuyasha be able to persuade her to stay or will he finally have to say good bye for good. Rated M for future chapters. :
1. Confused

Her Decision

Kagome sat on her bed thinking about what has happened the past year, and how it has changed her life forever. She hasn't been to the feudal era in 2 weeks and knows Inuyasha is probably furious with her, but she didn't care. She kept thinking about what would happen when they completed the jewel shard? Should she continue going back at all? Would Inuyasha leave her and go to that dead walking corpse or would he finally confess his feelings for her? Ha like that would never happen she thought.

Just them kagome heard a knock on her window and saw an Inuyasha beside it. She decided to ignore him and finish her thinking. Inuyasha was beyond angry and barged right through her window.

Kagome- " Oh hey Inuyasha. What's up?"

Inuyasha- " Kagome it's been 2 weeks where the hell have you been. Naraku could have finished the jewel by know, and your in here moping."

Kagome- " Is that all you care about inuyasha your stupid jewel. Is that what I am your jewel sensor. If you care so much why don't you just go ask your precious Kikyou."

Inuyasha-" Don't be stupid Kagome its your destiny to find all the shards, even you know that. You were destined to fall through the yell 2 years ago. You were destined to release and together we are destined to destroy Naraku."

Kagome-" I never asked for it though. I have family here, friends, and a future. There is nothing there for me except my career going down the drain. I am sorry Inuyasha but I don't want anything to do with you or the feudal era. I quite"

Inuyasha-" You stupid bitch you can't quite, so stop feeling sorry for yourself. You never seemed to have a problem with it before. You were always little Miss Annoying Sunshine. On the other hand if you do stop going then I will be free and you can take off this stupid necklace, and I will no longer be under your command, but just tell me this what about your friends in my time. What about all the lives you are destined to save. Kagome you have helped so many people including me, and your going to throw all that away, for what a job. If these so called friends of yours are so close to you then why don't they know about the well. Huh, you tell me that. You can trust your family but not your friends, who you are willing to throw all this away for. I thought you were different then this Kagome, but it turns out you are more like Kikyou then you know."

Kagome sat still inhaling every thing Inuyasha just said. Am I really this selfish? I don't want to never go back, but I am so sick of Inuyasha hurting me all the time, when he runs off to see his whore Kikyou. I am also getting so far behind in school that by this rate I wont graduate till I am 30. Going into that well is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me and it's helped me through all my pain, but I don't belong there. It isn't my time. Yes, I have made up my mind. Tomorrow will be my very last day in the feudal era.

Kagome-" Inuyasha I have made up my mind I am not going to change it. Tomorrow I will go with you to say my good byes, and then I will seal the well so no one can go back through it. That why my demons stay in my time and yours stay, in the feudal era and also to make sure that our paths don't ever meet up again."

Kagome got off her bed and walked to the angry hanou and pulled off the one thing that kept them together, the Prayer Beads that kagome put on inuyasha when he tried to kill her the first time they met.

Kagome-" There it has been done, you are now free. I am going to bed so if your going to stay, make your decision quick."

Inuyasha-" I can't believe you're going to do this but I have to accept it and move on. I just hope all the guilt and karma doesn't come back at you. I will stay but not in here. Goodnight Kagome"

Inuyasha then went back through her window and up her sacred tree to sleep in. He couldn't believe Kagome and was too angry to be around her, and thought about how he will never be able to tell her how he feels about her now.

Kagome got dressed for bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be the hardest thing she will ever have to do, but it was for the best.

Kagome-" Goodnight Inuyasha"

Inuyasha didnt sleep that night, he didn't want to say goodbye to Kagome . It was because of Kagome that he is soo close to destroying Naraku. He has friends that care about him and a sword forged from his fathers fang. He didn't want it to end. Some how he would have to make kagome stay even if he had to force her. Inuyasha thought about how easily he could make her his for taking, and now that she took off the prayer beads he might actually get away with it. Good night kagome, inuyasha says to himself.

Well, there it is my first fanfiction chapter. If you want me to continue i need 5 or more REVIEWS. Thank YOU


	2. Authors Note

**Hi. Just want to say sorry for not updating in a really long time. I got my laptop taken away and just now got it back, and with everything going on with my brother I've been a little busy.**

**I am working on the next chapter now and will post it as soon as I am done.**

**Thank you so much for waiting.**

** PeachGRL-15 **


End file.
